In general, lighting luminaires are necessary in modern society. For example, the city square, traffic roads, community, home, shopping mall and office building, all need lighting luminaires for lighting or decoration. Due to the abundance of choices of light sources, the evolution of lighting luminaires provides an opportunity for improvement. The emergence of new light sources (such as fluorescent lamps, energy-saving lamps, LED, etc.) plays an important role in the development of lighting luminaires, which cannot be ignored.
Conventionally speaking, lighting luminaires are mainly used for lighting; this limits the development of more functions for the lighting luminaires. Therefore, it is necessary to develop the function of lighting luminaires more extensively, which makes them have a wider application field, thereby making full use of the lighting luminaires.